Field of the Application
The present application relates to a method and apparatus for controlling an internal combustion engine, and more particularly relates to a method and apparatus for controlling an internal combustion engine in which an air-fuel ratio sensor having a built-in heater is provided in an exhaust passage.
Background Art
JP2003-148206A discloses technology in which, during automatic stopping of an internal combustion engine, the element temperature of an air-fuel ratio sensor is maintained in the vicinity of a preheating temperature that is lower than the activation temperature by controlling a heater that is built into the air-fuel ratio sensor. According to this technology, the air-fuel ratio sensor is rapidly activated in restarting, while reducing the electric power consumption of the heater during automatic stopping.